


A Goose and Tiny Aliens

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Caring Crystal, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fever Dreams, M/M, Sick Fic, Sleepy Roger, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger becomes sick and Crystal gets to look after his ailing boyfriend.





	A Goose and Tiny Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Distracting myself from finishing my multi chapter fic to instead write soft oneshots? Never!

"Why are you out of bed?"

Crystal sighs, he should have known not to leave Roger alone when he's like this. Not even for a beer and smoke in the garden.

Roger slowly comes stumbling into the kitchen with his eyes half hooded. Even in the midnight darkness Crystal can tell his face is flushed pink with fever. 

How the drummer managed not to trip on his way down the stairs is a miracle. 

Crystal has his arms stretched out to catch the blond in case of a highly possible misstep.

Roger rubs his eyes sleepily, falling unprompted into his lovers embrace where he's leaning with his back against the kitchen counter.

Crystal grunts at the sudden weight against his chest. Roger is barely standing on his own feet at this point. 

"Hm? What are you doing down here."

To keep Roger from sliding down to the cold tiles, Crystal has to wrap his arms around his waist. The blond takes the opportunity to rest his heavy head on Crystals bulky shoulder. 

With great effort, Roger murmurs. "Need to walk the dog." 

Crystal cringes when he touches Rogers forehead. _They don't have a dog._

He brushes the sweaty hair away from where it sticks to Rogers radiating forehead. Instead of going down, the fever seems to become higher. 

High enough to apparently fry Rogers brain. 

"Let’s get you back upstairs. You need to lay down."

Roger groans in protest at being moved. He had just gotten comfortable drooling on Crystals shoulder.

Instead of helping Crystal getting out of the kitchen, the feverish drummer begins to pull on the technicians pajama shirt with a whine. “Hm Crys.”

Crystal sighs. Shuffling his way towards the stairs with Roger slung lazily against him. 

He’s not as light as he used to be.

“Yes?”

“Don’t stand on the waffles.” Roger mumbles weakly. Nuzzling Crystals neck. 

“I’ll try.” 

Then he steers them into the direction of their bedroom, Crystal has been in this position many nights before, but it will never be easy to drag a only half conscious Roger Taylor around in his slippery socks and buckling knees.

Especially not while he keeps attempting to pull Crystal in for a wet open mouthed kiss.

“Stop it.” 

Roger pouts, his lips brushing over his boyfriends nonetheless while Crystal tries to move them forwards without any help from his ailing boyfriend.

“But,” He sighs dreamily, floating between sleepy and energetic fever bursts while he hangs onto Crystals neck painfully. “Need to kiss the frog... To make ‘m a prince.”

Crystal grunts. “You’re on thin fucking ice, you know.” Giving up on his current tactics to instead swoop Roger off his feet.

It’s much faster this way. Carrying Roger bridal style up the narrow stairs of their tacky apartment.

The blond whines, head hanging at an awkward angle.

“Crys, Crystal!” He whisper yells desperately. “Stop. Stand still.”

The brunet hikes Roger up and closer against his chest to cradle him through his distress. 

“What now?” He asks, without actually stopping. 

The movement of Crystal carrying him up and rattling him seems to be disorienting Roger enough to close his misty eyes. Hiding his face in Crystals cool chest. His hand curls around his boyfriends neck once more for support.

“My brain... It dropped out of my ear. Need to find it.”

Crystal hides his smile in Rogers hair. Instead of laughing at him, he focuses on getting Roger up the last steps of the staircase safely.

“I’ll look for it later, okay? Don’t worry about it now.”

“When should I start worrying?”

“Three to four work days.” He nudges the bedroom door open without much struggle, which comes from years of experience in dragging Rogers half dead body across hallways and hotels. “Like I said, stop worrying now.”

The bedroom is an absolute mess.

Clothes are thrown out of the drawers, still hanging open. Feathers from the pillows have been strewn around and one of the armchairs lays sideways on the carpet. Not to mention the shattered picture frames by the wall.

“What did you do?”

He nudges Roger awake where he’d began drifting off on Crystals strong shoulder. Still perched up in the technicians arms. 

Roger blinks up at him through bleary eyes. He smiles up softly at Crystal, his cheeks dimpling sinfully cute. 

“I lost the goose.” 

Crystal gapes at him. Not exactly sure why he’s surprised at the seriousness of Rogers voice.

“How- I?... Never mind.”

He has no idea how Roger managed to make such a mess while he’s barely able to stand on his feet, let alone without Crystal hearing him make a havoc upstairs.

Instead of trying to grill his idiotic boyfriend for answers, Crystal carefully splays him down on the bed, on his stomach. One pillow perched under his head, and another under his hips. 

Roger sighs softly. Nuzzling his face into the softness.

Crystal finds the duvet stuffed half under the mattress for another unknown reason, and tucks Roger in warmly. Hoping he would sweat his high fever out soon, before studio sessions start again.

“Crys?”

He sits down on the edge of the bed. Petting away the sweaty strands of hair from Rogers red forehead, which only half sticks out from under the blanket.

“Yes, Rog?”

“Stop running. My head hurts.”

Crystal snorts, leaning in for a meaningful kiss on Rogers blotchy cheek. He’s absolutely on fire. Making the technician wonder whether they should call their doctor tomorrow. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to stop.”

Rogers hand reaches for his from underneath the blanket. His eyes are teary with emotions Crystal doesn’t understand.

“Lay next to me.”

“I can’t.” Crystal sighs, intertwining his hand with Rogers anyway. “I have to clean up your mess and make sure you’re not dying.”

“How is that any different from usual?” Roger asks, and scoots closer to him in the cocoon of blanket. Curling up around Crystals sitting body, until his face is hidden in his boyfriends thighs. 

It’s hard to turn away with Roger literally nesting in around him. 

God he’s insufferable. 

“Just give me five minutes to get everything in order before I join you.”

“But what about the monster under the bed?” Roger sniffles pitifully. 

Crystal closes his eyes. Counting to ten in his head while playing with the strands of hair at the nape of Rogers neck. 

“Fine. Two minutes.”

The second Crystal gets up from the mattress, Roger begins to count down. Like the brat he is.

“One hundred and twenty. One hundred and nineteen. One hundred-”

Crystal leaps into the bathroom. Forgoes looking after himself like brushing his teeth or washing his face, to instead fill a cup of cold water for his feverish boyfriend and wet a clothe to cool Roger down.

He makes quick work of stripping his clothes off and leaving them forsaken on the floor. 

Only in his underwear and armed with water and a wash cloth, Crystal comes rushing back into the bedroom within the time frame-

Only to find Roger softly snoring into his arm. Drooling into the corner of his elbow sloppily.

The sight makes his heart sing.

Crystal tip toes his way over to the bed and gently pushes Rogers arm into a more comfortable and natural angle. 

“Hey.” Roger is shocked awake again, eyes only half blinking open at Crystal, who holds the glass of water to Rogers lips. “You need to stay hydrated.”

He expects the blond to whine and protest, but instead Roger weakly opens his mouth for Crystal to tip the glass back and the water to fall into Rogers awaiting throat. 

Crystal watches him drink intently. His poor boyfriends’ eyes are sunken and dark, his shirt clutching to his chest with sweat as is his hair.

“I’m sorry you feel so sick.” He sighs when he puts the glass back down on the bedside table. “Should’t have let you work so hard all these weeks. It was bound to get you sick at some point.”

“I’m not sick, Crys, I’m just in love.” 

Crystal smiles, helping Roger out of his soaked shirt and lay back onto the mattress. He drapes the blanket around the blond, before putting the cold clothe on his hot forehead in an attempt at cooling him down. 

Roger sighs happily. Mumbling something about polar bears into the pillow.

When Crystal is ready to climb in bed next to Roger, spooning him from behind, one leg sliding between Rogers, strong arm wrapping around his waist and lips brushing the nape of his neck- the blond pushes back against him with another happy sigh. 

“The space ship has landed. The tiny aliens are really tiny.”

Crystal is sure Roger is smiling, despite his obvious discomfort and disorientation. 

“Go to sleep, Rog.” 

They cuddle up closer, Crystals cool hand rubs gentle circles over Rogers warm belly while they lay sideways. Listening to each others rhythmical breathing. 

“Aye aye captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I absolutely love TayTay❤️ Bless you for reading


End file.
